Coffee, Tea or Me?
by ribbonelle
Summary: Being a barista had it perks. Extra credits, free coffee, and a chance to smile at one of the most beautiful mechanisms he had ever seen in his lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

_i wrote this for 30 days of otp on tumblr, and then i received a request for a continuation. something purely self-indulgent and light-hearted, i'd say. and dumb. i am gonna go now im so embarrassed with the title but i stared at the blank box for like five minutes i just shoved it in there oh my god goodbye_

* * *

><p>Skyfire was sure this didn't count as stalking. He technically wasn't doing anything; really, he was just stealing glances and if he had time, gazes at the Seeker sitting in the booth next to the window. It was that particular customer's favourite booth, and he came in at the same time on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. He ordered the same thing every time; a blistering hot macchiato, and a shepherd's pie; and sat there doing the same thing; reading a datapad and taking notes. Sometimes, he'd look out the window and just watch people pass by, and his faceplates would be arranged into something almost melancholy.<p>

Skyfire wasn't entirely sure what the mech's name was, because the flier seemed to come up with new and creative ways of addressing himself whenever Skyfire asked while taking his order. His personal favourite was that time when he had to call out for 'My Lord' to give the customer his coffee. The flier looked mighty pleased with himself, and despite Skyfire's intense blush, the shuttle did smile particularly sweet at his customer. It wouldn't do to be rude. The fact that the Seeker was really pretty came as a bonus, in a way.

It wasn't until the Seeker came in with two other friends did Skyfire find out his name. They were a trio of Seekers, of the same frame but utterly different paintjobs and demeanour. A purple one had his arms slung around Skyfire's usual customer and a blue Seeker, unabashedly eyeing Skyfire up when they came to the counter.

"This is him, Star?"

Star; apparently that was what Skyfire's customer was called; elbowed the purple Seeker hard in the side. Skyfire was pretty confused, looking at Star, who waved a hand dismissively, "You always do my drinks, I told him about it. The usual for me, please," he turned to his friends, "You idiots are paying for your own orders."

"Awww, Screamer!" the purple one whined while Star moved to his booth, taking a seat. Skyfire smiled cordially at the Seekers standing in front of him.

They ordered a chocolate chip frappuccino and a black coffee, as well as a Danish pastry. The purple Seeker pointed at the shepherd's pie in excitement to the blue one, exclaiming, "That's Starscream's favourite, right? He's always going on about it."

Skyfire worked on their orders, all the while mentally noting that name. Starscream. Interesting. That would explain the variations of 'King Star' and 'Star the Magnificent' his usual customer had given him.

"Names, please?" is what he asked the duo instead, marker poised to write their designations on their respective cups.

"TC," the blue one said before the purple Seeker piped up.

"Skywarp! And oh, for that guy over there," he lowered his voice and jerked a thumb in Starscream's direction, "Put Screamer. Thanks!" And he left, pulling TC in tow. Skyfire paused, debating internally.

Well, it wouldn't do to refuse a customer's demands.

He finished making the drinks and placed them on the pick-up counter. Here goes nothing, he thought.

"Screamer! Order's up."

Skywarp guffawed loudly from their table, while Starscream looked like he could murder someone with his bare hands. He stood up, reaching over to smack Skywarp's head, before striding to the counter. Skyfire was a little intimidated, truly. Starscream grabbed his drink, hesitating, before looking at Skyfire with determination in his optics.

"It's Starscream."

"…Excuse me?"

"My name's Starscream. Just so you know." The Seeker seemed adorably embarrassed, despite the harsh clip to his words, or the hard glare in his eyes.

As usual, Skyfire smiled sweetly, the smile he'd unintentionally reserve only for this particular customer, "Alright, Starscream." It was nice that the Seeker told Skyfire his name personally. Much better than finding out from anyone else.

Nothing much happened afterwards, as the trio proceeded to drink and eat in the window booth. They seemed like good enough friends, and Skyfire liked hearing their chatter as background noise as he worked. He couldn't really stop smiling the entire day.

/

Starscream came in his favourite coffee place on a Monday, alone this time. After that last outing with his trinemates, he'd really rather cut his thrusters off than bring them back to this place. The shuttle barista was there, as usual, and his smile still made Starscream's spark jump. He hated it. (He didn't, but it was easier thinking he did.)

He walked up to the counter, ordered his usual, and didn't bother to give his name. If the shuttle remembered, then it wouldn't be a problem. If he didn't, well then, too bad. (Part of him was hoping badly that the shuttle did remember, but he's not going to act like it). He sat at his usual booth and read his datapad right away, ignoring the pleased thrum in his field at seeing the shuttle again.

Starscream was lost in his reading after a while, but he was snapped out of his concentration by that pleasant, deep voice calling out his name. His full name, too. He made his way to the counter and took his drink, taking the time to thank the barista, before moving back to his table.

He lifted the cup to start drinking, but…that was peculiar. There was certainly more cream than usual on his drink. And what was that?

There was a small energon candy placed right on the dollop of cream, shaped like a star. A star and extra cream. Oh.

Starscream looked up only to see the shuttle looking at him expectantly in return, and was startled by Starscream's sudden realization. He almost acted like he was doing nothing, before probably thinking the better of it and smiled shyly at Starscream, embarrassment obvious. Starscream's faceplates were heating up.

"Hey, what's your name? You never told me yours."

The barista reset his optics a few times before replying with a smile, "Skyfire."


	2. Chapter 2

_here's the second part! i pulled the uni headcanons out of my ass obviously and this has just slight drama. it's starscream, of course. i apologize._

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday, but Starscream did not come to the coffee shop. Nor did he come the day before, as he usually did. Of course Skyfire understood that sometimes routine could be disrupted by certain situations or events, but it was quite saddening to expect someone who never showed up. He had no right to be disappointed, but he was.<p>

His harmless crush was getting out of hand.

But on Friday, the Seeker entered the café and rushed forward to the counter, his wings hiked up in obvious excitement. Skyfire couldn't help his own wings jerking up in response, nor the smile that curved his lips.

"Hello, Starscream."

"Hi. I had things to do, before. In case…you were wondering." It seemed to have suddenly come to the jet that he was excited over nothing, and he rebooted his vocalizer, resuming what seemingly was a neutral expression, "My usual, please."

Skyfire thought it was endearing, "Of course."

Starscream sat at his booth, apparently restless as his leg kept bouncing and his wings wouldn't keep still. It wasn't till Skyfire called out his order (using his name, now, of course) did Starscream speak again, still trying to look collected.

"Skyfire, when will you be finished here? Is it till night time?"

The shuttle shook his head, "Oh, no. My shift ends in about an hour."

Starscream looked pleased at that, "Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"No. I usually just head home after my evening shifts."

"Perfect! Um. Do you want to hang out? I can walk you home or something, since…it's a Saturday tomorrow," the jet looked a little embarrassed at his suggestion, but warmth spread in Skyfire's spark.

"Sure. I hope you wouldn't mind waiting a while longer."

Starscream waved his hand in dismissal, "It's fine. Just tell me when you're ready to go." The jet then took his coffee and sat back down at his table, taking out a datapad from his subspace and proceeded to read. There was a small smile on his face, Skyfire noticed, all the while. Not to say the shuttle didn't find himself smiling for no reason as he worked on a customer's orders, but that was to be expected.

The minibot Skyfire worked with eventually arrived, and Skyfire passed them a quick greeting before untying the uniformed apron and subspaced it, getting out of the counter to stand beside Starscream's booth. All of this felt a little surreal to him, "Shall we?"

The jet looked up from his datapad and nodded, typing in a few extra notes before putting it aside completely, standing up. A jet's frame was considerably large, but Skyfire was bigger, and the difference in their height pleased him greatly. Starscream probably noticed it too, what with him needing to look up to meet Skyfire's optics, but if he was bothered, he didn't show it, "Let's go."

They exited the coffee shop and used the sidewalk, apparently going in the same direction. It was a little cold and a little dark, their vents visible as mist under the streetlights. It was a quiet time in the neighbourhood, not many mechanisms were out and about at this hour.

"Where do you live anyway?" asked Starscream, "I share a place with the two idiots you met in Vos Park."

Skyfire tilted his head in recognition, "Oh, my apartment's in New Kaon, " he chuckled, "Seems like I'll be the one walking you home, then."

"Fair enough," Starscream nodded, looking ahead.

"I see you reading a lot, Starscream," the shuttle asked eventually. They might not be in each other's company like this for a while, or ever again as far as he knows, so he wanted to make the most of it, "For your studies, I assume?"

The jet scoffed, and stood a little straighter, looking smug, "Yes. I'm taking most of the science courses, and it's a lot of work. It's fun, though, or I wouldn't have bothered. Oh, and I meant to tell you why I didn't come to the café for a while. We had a competition; I'm on the flier squad; and it was a two-day affair. Had to stay over at their campus and everything."

Skyfire was impressed, "Flier squad? And you're taking sciences too, you must be busy. I take the science courses too, actually. Where do you go to, Starscream?"

There was no mistaking the pride in the way Starscream puffed out his chest, "Decepticon University. I'm part of the student council. Granted that I'm not the President yet, but I will be."

"No way!" Skyfire laughed, the coincidence was too great, "D.U.? I'm attending classes at A.U."

Starscream stopped in his tracks. The jet looked up at him with wide optics, before something akin to dismay distorted his features, "You're anAutobot?"

"Yeah, I am," Skyfire nodded with a smile, before noticing that Starscream definitely wasn't sharing his happy mood.

In fact, Starscream was downright distressed, "No, no. Oh Primus, that can't be right. We can't date Autobots!"

Skyfire did know about the intense rivalry between his university and Starscream's; it was almost like a blood feud at times; but aside from rooting for the Autobot teams in rallies or competitions, he never really paid the contention any mind. He raised an optic ridge though, in amusement, "We're dating?"

Starscream's optics reset a few times before he shook his head frantically, "No! I meant…we don't usually associate with Autobots. Haven't, for years! I can't be seen walking around with one!"

Now that was just really pretentious. Skyfire folded his arms; they stopped walking when Starscream halted; and looked at the panicking jet, "Because you're on the student council?"

"Yes! If Megatron finds out, I'd be slagged, and if Optimus fragging Prime catches wind of this then I am seriously doomed—"

"Then don't let them find out. I mean, as far as we know, as well as your Seeker friends, I'm just the barista at the coffee shop you frequent."

Starscream paused, as if seeing Skyfire for the very first time, probably at a loss of words. Skyfire couldn't help a smile; Starscream looked impossibly young with that expression on his face.

"We can just stop hanging out, if you want."

Another bout of silence before Starscream shook his head, "Actually no. I don't want."

"Then we can hang out still, I guess. It's not like everyone has to know we're friends." Skyfire continued walking then, and Starscream followed. The jet kept on looking at him, and Skyfire didn't really mind. He did understand where Starscream was coming from, but it didn't mean he cared as much of what people thought.

"You're really not into university politics, are you?" Starscream asked, slightly amused.

"Nope," was Skyfire's cheery answer, and he smiled at Starscream's consequent snickering. They were almost at Vos Park when Starscream placed a hand on Skyfire's arm, pointing to the empty playground ahead.

"Let's go there."

So they did. Starscream sat on a bench at the side of the play area, and Skyfire joined him. There were no other mechanisms around, not at this hour, and night was falling. It was all still pretty surreal, and Skyfire felt at ease. It was nice, spending time with Starscream like this.

"Science courses," Starscream murmured quietly after a while, leaning back to look at Skyfire, "Tell me about them."

They engaged in a discussion about their respective science fields for a while, mildly surprised that their interests seemed to be quite similar, give or take a few aspects. Both of them were into creating things; Starscream leaning towards weaponry and defence aids, while Skyfire liked devices that could be used to further research.

"If only," Starscream exclaimed in frustration, "There were more Decepticons like you studying science. And mind you, I don't say this to anyone. There are just too many incompetent fools wasting their time at the labs, fragging up all the equipment. We could have even been partners."

"I'd be honoured to partner up with you in the laboratories," said Skyfire, honestly impressed with how vast Starscream's knowledge concerning their mutual field was, "We have quite a few esteemed scientists but well… I suppose working independently would always be the more appealing choice."

Starscream nodded, sighing as he leaned back again, optics scanning the playground. Skyfire watched him, noticing that the jet paused at the sight of the swings, and asked good naturedly, "Do you want to go to the swings?"

Starscream gave him a look, before raising an optic ridge, "You gonna push me?"

"Sure," Skyfire laughed, and they stood up, with Starscream almost bounding over, dropping himself onto the metal seat as his fingers curled around the sturdy chains of the swing. Skyfire stood behind him and lightly pushed at first, letting the swing gain momentum on its own accord.

It was dark by now, and the light from a nearby lamppost illuminated Starscream's plating as he swung back and forth, making him look almost ethereal. Skyfire thought that Starscream might just be the most beautiful mechanism he had ever seen in his life.

"Higher," Starscream said almost breathlessly, and Skyfire obliged, putting a little more force into his pushes. Starscream was reaching quite an impressive height by now, feet kicking to try and go even higher. At one point, the chain jerked due to the pull of gravity and Starscream's weight, and the jet jumped from the swing as it was very high up, onlining his thrusters to let him hover mid-air. He did a few somersaults over the swings and Skyfire laughed at the display, impressed. Starscream seemed like a true member of the flier squad.

Eventually the jet lowered himself down, facing Skyfire, till their faces were level with each other. Skyfire smiled, and the heat from Starscream's thrusters were warming his feet but he didn't care. Starscream probably didn't either. No words were exchanged; they just stood there looking into each other's optics. Skyfire lifted his hands after a while, spreading his fingers, stopping short at the level of his chest. The motion caught Starscream's optics, and the Seeker hesitantly reached with his own hands, lightly placing them in Skyfire's.

He offlined his thrusters then, dropping deftly onto his feet. They spent a moment with Skyfire's bigger hands covering Starscream's, before Starscream pulled away. He turned around, walking a little farther from Skyfire, and glanced over his shoulder. It was dark, and Starscream's faceplates were shadowed, but the red of his optics were dim and his voice was a little shaky and Skyfire could bet that the jet was more than a little flustered, "Let's go."

Skyfire hummed an agreement and walked up to Starscream, and they left the playground in amiable silence.

If Skyfire reached for Starscream's hand while walking the jet home, and Starscream laced their fingers together, neither of them said a word about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Making out, suggestive remarks and implications.**

_ft. skywarp and thundercrackalackin'. not exactly something picking up directly after the second chapter but it's part of the whole story altogether. i haven't made any plans on continuing this, actually, but i wrote something tied in to it soo here it goes._

_based on this super cute thing brokendeathangel on tumblr drew! i was inspired. ~__ (slash)post(slash)106832960269(slash)happy(-)2015(-)everyone(-)good(-)luck(-)surviving(-)2015] just get rid of the () and replaces the slashes and dots! (god, this looks so messy i apologize)_

* * *

><p>"Um," Skyfire was torn between glancing over at the two Seekers marveling over the fireworks display or to focus entirely on Starscream, who was doing a really great job or trying to attach himself to Skyfire's front. Lip components were pressing against his jaw, and Starscream's wings were flicking in pleasure, and Skyfire was very, very conflicted.<p>

"Starscream, they'll see us," he whispered, even as his resolve steadily dwindled as Starscream mouthed at his cheek, "They don't know, right?"

Starscream mumbled something inconspicuous, but paused his pawing to glance up at Skyfire's face. He seemed to contemplate their situation, before deciding to dismiss it all. Skyfire opened his mouth to remind Starscream again, but then they were kissing, and his thoughts simply disintegrated.

They've kissed, but never like this. Starscream's mouth tasted mildly like champagne, and the way he was holding onto Skyfire…was tempting. But still, Starscream's trinemates didn't know.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"TC! Look. You owe me 20 credits."

Skyfire wanted to break their kiss, but Starscream's hold on his face was suddenly vise-like. Skywarp's sniggering was interjected with Thundercracker's condescending tone, "Hey, Screamer. You realize that you're making out with an Autobot?"

Instead of pulling off of Skyfire like he was burned, Starscream made a show of tilting his head back with Skyfire's lower lip between his teeth, and released it slowly, hands still cradling Skyfire's faceplates, "Yeah. But Skyfire's a cute Autobot. And he's Skyfire. At least I have someone to kiss on New Years' Eve."

Thundercracker snorted, but nodded in agreement. After all, it wasn't a secret how fond Starscream was of the shuttle who worked at his favorite coffee shop. It was just that Starscream would deny any suggestion of romantic attraction towards Skyfire, when asked. It was probably the alcohol that prompted him to act as he was currently.

"See?" Starscream murmured, leaning back in to kiss the side of Skyfire's mouth, "They're idiots. And they're my trinemates. It's fine."

It was slightly hilarious, considering that it was Starscream who was averse to anyone finding out about his involvement with Skyfire; an Autobot student; while Skyfire himself couldn't really care less. But to appease his partner, Skyfire hummed his gratitude and kissed Starscream senseless.

"If you guys are just going to suck face and grope at each other," Skywarp yelled eventually, "Get a fragging room!"

Starscream pulled away from an especially heated kiss with a gasp, wriggling a little against Skyfire's fingers that had fiddled with the seams of his cockpit, "Good idea. That's a good idea. My place is closer, Skyfire."

"But what about TC and Skywa—"

"Can you two not come back home tonight?" said Starscream instead, looking over at his trinemates somewhat casually, "I need the berthroom. And the kitchen, probably. And the living room, and the guest room and…"

"We get it, we get it." Thundercracker's shout was loud enough to rival Skywarp's, and he waved a hand with an expression that was a mix of disgust and exasperation, "Sure, whatever, do what you want. 'Warp and I were going to head to the city anyway. Have fun."

Starscream's smirk of triumph was lovely, and he turned to kiss Skyfire again. Skyfire gladly complied, but felt a little lost with what was happening. "Star," he mumbled in between kisses, "Is this, mmph, is this okay?"

"Yes," replied Starscream, voice airy and light from contentment, "They don't know how much I like you. They just think we're doing it, like it's meaningless. That's my usual MO, anyway."

"Ah," Skyfire nodded, before he was properly silenced by Starscream's mouth again. It didn't matter, he got around before meeting Starscream, it wasn't a surprise that Starscream did too, and well… "Mm, wait, so you're saying you like me?"

The Seeker seemed offended, trying to make himself look stern but his gray faceplates were suddenly hot to the touch and he couldn't meet Skyfire's optics, and Skyfire knew he was blushing. That was endearing.

"I don't know," Starscream hissed soon enough, seemingly aggravated by Skyfire's sudden enthusiasm in nuzzling his face, "What gave it away? Is it the fact that I put up with you even if you're so bad at keeping up with things? Is it because I actually don't mind your dumb, big hands all over me or—"

"I like you too," Skyfire said simply, and Starscream's words turned into undignified sputtering. He bonked his head against Skyfire's in retaliation though, laughed at Skyfire's complaint afterwards, and they kissed again.

It was the best New Years' celebration Skyfire had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**hanahaki byou(花吐き病); a fictional disease where someone vomits flowers due to severe one-sided love. the only cure is to have their feelings reciprocated.**

__i wanted to write vomiting. im p bad with it, i have emetophobia and yet i need to get over said phobia bc im actually studying things closely related to throwing up so…i suppose this is me making up excuses to write cheesy, gross things? i really love the idea of this fictional sickness, though. and this is sappy as FUCk. im sorry. but it doesnt in anyway affect the verse itself. im just messing around, this isnt going to be addressed ever again. a lot of weird terms and Autobot and Decepticon are places (universities) rather than anything else. this is VERY embarrassing it doesnt even make sense okay bye__

* * *

><p>It happened out of nowhere.<p>

Starscream was working on an assignment, drumming on his desk in agitation. This was the exact topic Skyfire had mentioned to him last week; beta-delayed proton emissions; he had gotten all excited over it, too, gushing about excitation energies with his blue optics too bright, hands gesturing in that controlled but expressive manner. Their lesson plans were different, of course, and Starscream was belatedly annoyed that Decepticon U taught that particular topic_ way _later than Autobot University did.

He usually hated the idea of asking anyone for assistance in understanding study material, but that wasn't really the case with Skyfire.

Maybe they could hang out at the coffee shop after Skyfire's shift; simply sit there and share some pastry while Skyfire explained ground based nuclei to him in that gentle voice. Then Skyfire would praise him for understanding so quickly, like he always did, and smile at him in that annoyingly attractive way that made Starscream want to—

He suddenly pushed away from his desk, doubling over, and retched. Something was in his throat, something persistent, small and suffocating, and Starscream slapped a hand over his mouth, knowing that he'd purge all over the floor if he didn't.

Tears pricked his optics as he rushed to the bathroom, his gag reflex acting up, forcing him to expel the contents in his throat and he bent over the sink to give into it.

Something soft and wet and slimy slipped out of his mouth, having barely any consistency, and Starscream tried to make out what it was through his blurry vision.

A flower.

A slightly rumpled, oral lubricant-soaked small, white flower, and Starscream recognized it, but he was reeling from shock.

How in the fiery pits of hell had he swallowed a flower?!

He frowned at it, as if the wrecked plant could give him an answer. He had seen this particular flower. He tried hard to remember.

Gardenias. They were gardenias and he had been informed of them by Skyfire on one of their walks home after the barista's shift. There was a flower shop along the way to Skyfire's; Starscream had insisted on sending him home first, this time; and Skyfire had greeted the young femme who was busy rearranging flowers displayed at the front of the store, and she had waved back with a smile.

She had been handling those same white flowers.

"Pretty, " Starscream had said, referring to the femme; she had bright gold optics and sleek curves for a grounder, nowhere near worthy, but certainly pretty still.

Skyfire had nodded, excited all over again, "They are, aren't they? I love gardenias. They've got this really strong smell, but it's very fragrant and I think they look particularly sweet."

Starscream had paused, before registering his words, "You mean the flowers? You like flowers?"

"Yes," Skyfire replied sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed, "I plant some at home. There's a few species of plants that I'm tending to in the university as well. I find other organic life quite fascinating. Do you like flowers, Starscream?"

The question was almost painfully innocent, bordering on ridiculously naive, but Skyfire had looked so content speaking of his interest in organic flora, and Starscream's spark was doing somersaults in its casing.

"I guess they're alright."

Skyfire had smiled at him, and he wanted to run back and buy some of those stupid flowers just so Skyfire could keep smiling like that at him for the rest of the day.

Those same flowers. Gardenias.

Starscream choked up again, heaved once more, and the wet petals blooming on his glossa and pushing in between his lips was definitely another fragging flower, and Starscream didn't understand what was going on.

The flowers were perfectly formed, too, there was no visible damage to them aside from the crumpled petals due to them rising from his blasted throat. Were they growing inside of him? Was this some slagged up parasitic organic disease for mechanoids that he hadn't heard of? Was he going to die?

Death by flowers. How disgustingly poetic. And he was to meet Skyfire today, too, just because it was a weekend and there was nothing better to do.

He vomited yet another flower at the thought.

/

Starscream didn't look very well, today.

He had an opaque plastic bag in hand, an arm over his midriff like he was holding himself in, and a scowl that would intimidate the strongest of mechanisms.

Skyfire gave him a wide smile, the smile he reserved specially for Starscream, and the scowl dissipated, just a little bit.

"Sorry, a neighbour insisted on having a conversation for a while. I tried to get away as soon as I could."

Starscream nodded, "Not soon enough. But whatever, it's fine. You're not _too_ late."

Skyfire frowned, rightfully concerned, "You don't sound so good, Starscream. Your vocalizer seems strained. Are you sick?"

"In a sense," the Seeker mumbled, and held the plastic bag to his mouth, grimacing, "Excuse me being extremely gross today, Skyfire. I probably should have stayed home, I'm being repulsive."

"It's okay, I don't mind! I'm just worried. You came here on my request, after all." Skyfire reached into his subspace, rummaging around, "Where is that thing…ah, here. The tape. It's not so bad I think, but my music taste isn't that great either."

Starscream glanced up at the music tape, took it, and inspected it, "Looks interesting."

"It's pretty good. We should get you back home, you're sick. If you'd let me, I can make you soup or something. I can be a really good nurse."

Starscream laughed at that, and the look on his face afterwards was inexplicably gentle, Skyfire had to rein in his field tightly. He doesn't want Starscream to get the wrong idea. The flier had made it clear that there were to be friends and friends only. Skyfire was fine with that.

Starscream groaned, and pushed his face into the plastic bag.

Skyfire immediately sat down on the bench next to his friend, hesitating only a moment before patting the mech's back, an attempt to soothe.

Starscream's wings lowered slowly, trembling a little from relief. But then he threw up again.

"Stop, stop," Starscream shook his head, "You're making it worse."

"I'm sorry!" Skyfire ceased all contact with him, wincing, "I thought it'd make you feel better."

Starscream leaned back, exhausted, "It did. It's complicated. Did you bring an audio cable with you?"

Skyfire reset his optics, before nodding, "Yes. You want to use them? I can lend them to you. But come on, let's get you home."

The Seeker made a face, shaking his head again, "Eugh, no. You think I'll get any peace being there? You know I share the apartment with two sons of glitches. The park's way better for me."

There really weren't many people around, the park was near empty and quiet, almost tranquil, and Skyfire supposed it made sense. He hadn't had time to spend with Starscream for a while, too. He could be selfish.

"Alright, but the moment you feel bad, just say so. I'll even let you sit in my hold."

Red optics brightened, " Oh so I need to be sick before I get a free ride? You drive a hard bargain, mech."

Skyfire laughed good-naturedly, reaching into his subspace again for an audio cable. His Walkman was well-used and sort of ancient, but it worked fine enough. Starscream handed him the tape he brought, and he slid it into the device. He offered it back to Starscream.

The Seeker messed with some loose paint on the bench, "You ever heard of sharing?"

Skyfire paused, before understanding, "Oh! Oh, okay." He certainly wasn't flustered. He gave Starscream the right jack while he took the other, and plugged it into his left audial receptor. Music played.

He sat back, sighing, and noticed Starscream glancing at him. He smiled at the Seeker and Starscream smiled back, leaning just a little closer. He jerked and reached for his plastic bag then, but didn't move away.

The sound of his head resting on Skyfire's shoulder was so quiet, Skyfire almost didn't hear it.

"Say, Starscream," Skyfire spoke up, just as quietly, "I'm finishing my degree in a year, then I'm thinking of going for my Masters right away. Somewhere different. What are you thinking of doing?"

"Continuing as well, a little later than you, but still," Starscream said with conviction, but then paused, "Maybe…we could go somewhere different together."

Skyfire looked down at him in surprise, yet Starscream didn't move his head.

"I'm not going to be at Decepticon forever. Nor are you, in Autobot. Nothing is permanent. And maybe then…it'll be okay."

Skyfire kept staring.

Starscream shuffled uneasily, ducked down for his plastic bag again, but Skyfire was still surprised. He might be severely wrong, but Starscream's words had their implications.

They were interested in one another, that was no secret, but Starscream's almost extreme aversion to the idea of dating an Autobot made Skyfire force himself to not even entertain such a situation.

But this changed everything.

There _was_ a future for them, after all, if Starscream was as game for it as he was.

Skyfire smiled. And finally allowed himself to fall in love.

Starscream jerked hard, suddenly looking up with wide optics at his friend, an almost terrified expression on his face. Skyfire turned towards him right away, worried, "Starscream?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Something just felt really weird, here," he pressed a palm to his chest, where his spark was, voice a little shaky, "It was so warm…"

Then Starscream touched his throat, his mouth, looking quite puzzled, "I think I'm alright now."

Skyfire looked him over, and nodded, "I'm glad."

And as if he was taking a leap of faith, motivated by the possibility of whole-heartedly loving Starscream, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the Seeker's forehead. The contact was brief, but it felt like his spark had bloomed.

Starscream stared up at him after, looking even more surprised than before, and his bottom lip quivered before he opted to press his face against Skyfire's shoulder, plastic bag slipping from his fingers.

"Oh Primus," he heard Starscream gasp quietly, and Skyfire couldn't quite stop himself from smiling so hard his faceplates hurt.

His optics caught the sight of something white on the ground, near their feet. The contents of Starscream's bag had spilled, and Skyfire had to recalibrate his vision, unsure if he was seeing correctly.

Flowers?


End file.
